neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Defensive Ki
Defensive Ki: No shield or aura can be used twice in the same action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Aura of Protection Level: 1 Type: Three Cost: 1 Ki per 2 points of Damage, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power you can form a barrier of Ki around your body whenever you're struck. You can spend 1 Ki to prevent 2 points of damage, spending a maximum of 25 Ki per level. This power is reflexive, meaning that you can use it even after a failed dodge or parry. You can only use this against a single attack in a combo situation. Template: 25*2*level Damage preventable ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki Shield Level: 2 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Once per action Description: With this power, the user cancreate a semi-physical barrier with their Ki, which can block out energy attacks. This shield has no cost to use, and has (your MNT)*10 HP. Once its HP is reduced to 0, it can not block anymore damage and is unusable the remainder of the battle. Because it's more like a form of armor for Ki than an actual aura, it is affected by Armor Piercing attacks, meaning half the damage goes to the shield, and have the damage goes to your HP. This shield is not reflexive, and can not be used after a failed dodge or parry. You must use this shield to its full effect whenever you use it. This is a *Ki* Shield, and as such is only able to reduce damage from Ki attacks. Template: Mnt*10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Supreme Aura Level: 3 Type: Three Cost: 1 Ki per 1 point of Damage, to a maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power, you may shield against attacks which normally penetrate auras and shields. You can reduce 1 point of SP damage for 1 Ki, with a maximum of 25 Ki spent per level. This power is reflexive, meaning that you can use it even after a failed dodge or parry. You can only use this against a single attack in a combo situation. Template: 25*level SP Damage prevented ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Chi of Fortitude Level: X Type: Three Cost: 2 End; +100% Ki cost UPR: Unlimited Description: With this power, you can increase the strength of your Aura of Protection or Supreme Aura powers temporarily. Those two auras can shield an additional 50% damage, but it costs 2 End and twice the regular amount of Ki to do so. AoP Template: 25*2*level*1.5 Damage prevented; 25*level*2 Ki cost Sup Template: 25*1*level*1.5 Damage prevented; 25*level*2 Ki cost Notes: * This power works with Aura of Protection and Supreme Aura only. No other shields apply for this, even Ki shields. Defensive: You may only use one form of blocking at a time, so you may not Block, Power Block, and Advanced Block at the same time. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Block Level: 1 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you can take a defensive position, minimizing the impact of an opponent's blows. It can be anything you wish to roleplay it as; you could roll with the blow, or simply stand there and take it like a man (or woman, or whatever you happen to be!). You can not dodge the attack, use any auras or shields, and you are still vulnerable to critical hits. Template: - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Rest Level: 1 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: With this power, you know how to quickly regain your concentration in the midst of battle, and can delay the effects of exhaustion. You may spend an action Resting, you regain 2 End. You do not regain any End back by roleplaying taking a rest if without this power. This action itself does not cost any End. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Advanced Block Level: 2 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Block, except that you've learned how to protect your body's weak points. The 1d20 roll usually done to check for a critical hit when blocking is negated; also, if the attack that hits you is AC, DAC, or TAC, the level of the critical hit is reduced by one. This power stops an attack from stunning you, unless the power specifically says otherwise. Like Block, you can not dodge or auras/shields with this power. Template: - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Power Block Level: 2 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Block, except that you've learned how to protect your body using your Ki at the same time. You can use auras and shields when you choose to block. You can not dodge when you use this power, and your opponent still checks for a critical hit. You can only use a single aura or shield to reduce an attack's damage. If you choose to Power Block against a Combo, you can only use each Aura or Shield once for each attack. Template: - Shield or Aura)/2 - Resistance ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Parry Blast Level: 3 Type: Three Cost: 3 End; 4 End for a Multi UPR: Unlimited Description: When someone attacks you with an offensive ki blast (be it from the Offensive Ki tree, racial ability, or invent), you can try to parry the ki attack with your hands. You can roleplay it as whatever you like (within reason), but the effect is the same. Roll a Hand to Hand strike roll, using your STR/5 in place of your DEX/5, with a -5 penalty to your roll. You can choose to parry multi attacks and combos, but you take an additional -5 penalty to the strike roll. You can also choose to parry non-multi, non-combo attacks back at the attacker, but you take an additional -2 penalty to your strike roll. If you successfully parry the attack back, you must pay half the Ki the attack spent in the attack. If they choose to try and parry or dodge the attack, they use your parry blast roll as the roll they have to beat; you don't roll a new strike roll. If you rolled a 20 on the blast, it automatically hits and is AP/SP, but does not inflict a critical hit (because the 20 was on the Parry Blast, not the attack itself). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ignore Pain Level: X Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Passive Description: This power costs nothing to use and is always in effect once taken. Anytime you receive a critical hit, you lose no actions due to the pain, and any penalties to Strike and Dodge are halved, rounded up. The stunned actions from a Disoriented, Phased, or Stunned critical effect are not reduced by this power. Other stunning effects are not prevented; this power only negates the actions lost due to the pain of critical effects. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Rejuvenation Level: X Type: Three Cost: 10 Ki UPR: 2/Round Description: Using this power, you can channel your Ki into your body to restore yourself. You spend 10 Ki, and regain 5 End. This action itself does not cost any End. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Dire Needs Level: X2 Type: Three Cost: 20% of your Max End UPR: 1/Battle Description: With this power, you can accelerate your metabolism for a short amount of time, instantly recovering while tiring yourself out as your body is put on overdrive. You lose 20% of your Maximum Endurance, but in exchange you regain 15% of your Maximum Hp and Ki. This can only be done once per battle and takes an action. The End lost from this ability can not be altered by any abilities or powers. Template: End*.2 lost; HP*.15 HP regained; Ki*.15 Ki regained. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Resistance Level: Z Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Passive Description: This power costs nothing to use and is always in effect once taken. Your body is especially resilient against damage; you gain STR/2 Resistance. If you're of a race which gains Resistance, this stacks with any other form of Resistance you have. If you're a Namek or Recoomian with STR/4 resistance, for example, your Resistance would become STR*3/4. Category:Powers